Mobile communications services such as wireless telephony, wireless data services, wireless short message services (SMS), wireless e-mail and the like are typically used for business and personal purposes. These services provide real-time or near real-time delivery of electronic communications, which make them amenable for use in delivering contextual data to a computing device. Further, increasing concerns over data privacy presents additional challenges to the use of mobile communications services in delivering contextual data to a computing device. Accordingly, there is a need for improved techniques to allow for improved delivery of contextual data to a computing device while preserving data privacy. In addition, other desirable features and characteristics of the present disclosure will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures and the foregoing technical field and background.